The present invention relates generally to the field of monitoring environment during product shipment, and more particularly to a shipment device that is attached to a package and powered by vibration.
During shipment, a product may experience harmful environmental events that damage the product. For example, the product may experience shock and vibration, extreme temperatures, humidity, and light exposure. The harmful environmental events may damage the product and may be analyzed to improve a product and/or its packaging.